Roar
Roar by Katy Perry is featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It is sung by the New Directions and Pamela Lansbury with solos from Dani, Elliott, Kitty, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Tina, and Unique. Sue threatens the Glee Club once again, suspending everyone because of their costumes. Will and Sue's war continues but Will is sure that it's another war that he will win again and that she should be ready for their "roar." The band begins the music, Sue suspending the band as well. The New Directions sing and confront Sue in their costumes and chases her out as they progress with the performance throughout the hallways of McKinley. In the auditorium, the New Directions recreate Katy Perry's Roar video, the stage recreated into a jungle and the New Directions complete with costumes worn in the jungle. Will and Penny watch the Glee Club sing, dance and swing on vines across the stage. Back in New York, the Pamela Lansbury New York band surrounds the loft with their mics as they sing while Dani also plays guitar. The scene intersects between New York and Ohio as both sides perform and swing. Marley enters the auditorium and waves at a surprised Jake on stage in Ohio as Bree joins Marley. The final performance comes to an end with Will and Penny applauding. Lyrics Tina: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess Unique: So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice Kitty: I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything Sam with New Directions: You held me down but I got up (New Directions: Hey) Already brushing off the dust Unique with Sam and New Directions: You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake your ground Kitty with Tina and New Directions: You held me down, but I got up (New Directions: Hey) Get ready, cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now Tina with New Directions: I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter Dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar Unique with Kitty and New Directions: Louder, louder than a lion Cause I am a champion Unique (with Kitty) and New Directions: And you're gonna (hear me roar) Tina with New Directions: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Tina and Unique with New Directions: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh You're gonna hear me roar Rachel (with Dani): Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes (I went from zero to my own hero) Elliott with Pamela Lansbury: You held me down but I got up (Rachel: Oh-oh, oh-oh) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake your ground Santana with Dani and Pamela Lansbury (with Elliott): You held me (down) but I got up (Elliott: Oh, got up) Get ready (cause I've had enough) I see it all, I see it now Rachel with Pamela Lansbury (and Elliott): (I got the eye of the tiger) The fighter (Elliott: Oh, yeah) Dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion (Elliott: Oh) And you're gonna hear me (roar) Elliott with Santana and Pamela Lansbury: Louder, louder than a lion Cause I am a champion (Dani: Yeah) Elliott (with Santana) and Pamela Lansbury: And you're gonna (hear me roar) Rachel and Santana with Pamela Lansbury: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Elliott: Oh, yeah) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Elliott with Pamela Lansbury (and Santana): You're gonna (hear me roar) Rachel and Santana with Pamela Lansbury: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Elliott: Hey) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Elliott: You'll hear me roar) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Elliott and Rachel with Pamela Lansbury (and Santana): You're gonna (hear me roar) Santana with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: Roar, oar, roar, oar, roar Dani: I got the eye of the Rachel and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury (and Dani): (Tiger), the fighter (Dancing through the fire) Cause I am a (champion) And you're gonna hear me roar Elliott and Unique with Kitty, New Directions and Pamela Lansbury (and Dani): (Dani: Oh) (Louder), louder than a lion Cause I am a champion Elliott and Unique with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: And you're gonna (and Dani, Kitty, and Santana: hear me roar) Rachel, Santana, and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Dani: Yeah) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Unique: Yeah, yeah) Elliott with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: You're gonna (with Kitty and Santana: hear me roar) Rachel, Santana, and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Unique: Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Dani: You'll hear me roar) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Unique: Oh, yeah) Rachel and Tina with New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: You're gonna hear me roar Trivia *In the promo for this episode, a scene shows Elliott swinging like the others while singing. This scene didn't appear in the episode's performance. *Jenna Ushkowitz revealed in her podcast Showmance, that she and Becca Tobin were insecure about showing their stomach with their outfits for this number. Errors *When New Directions run into the jungle scene, Tina is running on the left whilst Kitty is running on the right, but when they get into position on stage and the camera angle has changed they have swapped places. *When Elliot is singing his solo, Santana can be seen incorrectly lip-synching along with him, even though her voice is not heard. Gallery RoarKatyPerryGleeS5.jpg BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg AKOAG4.png 008~564.jpg 009~506.jpg Rachelstill.jpg Tumblr mvg6xqeLAS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6f0Fkl81s57bimo1 500.jpg Roar.png Tumblr mvfwi00jlK1s57bimo1 r3 500.jpg Tumblr mvk6liiOyz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvk6kr6n981rojy6eo1 500.jpg roaarrr.jpg ademi.png tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo1 250.gif tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo2 250.gif tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo3 250.gif tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo4 250.gif tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo5 250.gif tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo6 250.gif ROAR.jpg Tumblr mvxfb9WGGd1qdokdfo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao3 500.png Tumblr mvxdpyq7MZ1qfvgnao2 500.png Tumblr mvxdlnO9Au1rt5ctno4 250.gif Kittyperry8.gif Kittyperry7.gif Kittyperry6.gif Kittyperry5.gif tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo1 250.gif tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo2 250.gif tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo6 250.gif tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo3 250.gif tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo5 250.gif tumblr mvxma6rKkj1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr mvxil3G7vX1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr mvxqd9lq8M1qbtag1o1 250.gif Tumblr mvxqd9lq8M1qbtag1o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxqd9lq8M1qbtag1o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxqd9lq8M1qbtag1o4 r1 250.gif Kittyperry14.gif Kittyperry13.gif Kittyperry12.gif ArtieRoar.png Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myoqekrdcf1rd6e8fo5 250.gif Tumblr mzm9zbuKV21r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzw88aneje1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 504_sc33_004.jpg Tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8xshxXX4v1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8xshxXX4v1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8xshxXX4v1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n8xshxXX4v1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8xshxXX4v1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8xshxXX4v1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8xshxXX4v1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n8xshxXX4v1ra5gbxo2 250.gif SizzleRoar.gif roar season 5.png roar.png tumblr_mvy45m9kLE1qgbcj3o4_250.gif tumblr_mvy45m9kLE1qgbcj3o5_250.gif Screenshot 2015-01-19-01-05-56-1-1.png roar.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Dani Category:Songs sung by Elliott Gilbert Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Pamela Lansbury Category:A Katy or A Gaga (EP) Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner